pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hume Nisbet
James Hume Nisbet (8 August 1849 - 4 June 1923) was a Scottish-Australian poet and artist. Life Nisbet was born in Stirling, Scotland. At 16 years of age he came to Australia and stayed about seven years, during which he travelled widely. On returning to Scotland he was for eight years art master in the Watt College and the old school of arts. He travelled in Australia and New Guinea again during 1886, and paid another visit to Australia in 1895. He had studied painting under Sam Bough, R.S.A., but does not appear to have had any success; in a volume called Where Art Begins, published by him in 1892, he speaks with bitterness on the chances of success in painting. He gave most of his time to writing and published many volumes of verse, books on art and fiction. Several of his novels are coloured by his Australian experiences and appear to have had some success. Miller in his Australian Literature lists about 40 novels published between 1888 and 1905. During the next 10 years Nisbet published a few more books including Hathor, and other poems, which appeared as the first volume of his poetic and dramatic works in 1905. There was another edition in 1908. Publications Poetry *''The Matador, and other recitative pieces. London: Hutchinson, 1893. *Hathor, and other poems. London: Greening, 1905. Novels *The Land of the Hibiscus Blossom: A yarn of the Papuan Gulf. London: Ward & Downey, 1888. *''Dr. Bernard St. Vincent: A sensational romance of Sydney. London: Ward & Downey, 1889. *''Ashes: A tale of two spheres''. London: Authors' Co-operative, 1890. *''Bail Up! A romance of bushrangers and blacks''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1890. *''The 'Jolly Roger': A romance of sea heroes and pirates''. London: Digby, Long, 1891. *''The Savage Queen: A romance of the natives of Van Diemen's Land''. London: F.V. White, 1891. *''The Black Drop''. London: Trischler, 1891. *''Bushranger's Sweetheart: An Australian romance''. London: F.V. White, 1892. *''The Divers: A romance of Oceanica. London: A. & C. Black, 1892. *''Valdmer the Viking: A romance of the eleventh century by sea and land. London: Hutchinson, 1893. *''The Queen's Desire: A romance of the Indian Mutiny''. London: F.V. White, 1893. *''Her Loving Slave: A romance of Sedgemoor''. London: Digby, Long, 1894. *''A Bush Girl's Romance. London: F.V. White, 1894. *A Desert Bride: A story of adventure in India and Persia. London: F.V. White, 1894. *''A Singular Crime: A novel. London: F.V. White, 1894. *''The Great Secret: A tale of tomorrow. London: F.V. White, 1895. *''The Rebel Chief: A romance of New Zealand. London: F.V. White, 1896. *''My Love Noel''. London: F.V. White, 1896. *''The Swampers: A romance of the Westralian goldfields. London: F.V. White, 1897. *Hunting for Gold; or, Adventures in Klondyke. London: F.V. White, 1897. *''A Sweet Sinner. London: F.V. White, 1897. *''For Liberty: The chronicles of a Jacobin''. London: F.V. White, 1898. *''Comrades of the Black Cross: A romance of love and crime''. London: F.V. White, 1899. *''Paths of the Dead: A romance of the present day''. London: J. Long, 1899. *''The Revenge of Valerie: A romance of British Columbia. London: F.V. White, 1900. *In Sheep's Clothing: A romance of upper Queensland. London: F.V. White, 1900. *''The Empire Makers: A romance of adventure and war in South Africa. London: F.V. White, 1900. *''For Right and England: A story of the South African War, 1899-1900''. London: F.V. White, 1900. *''A Losing Game: An Australian tragedy''. London: F.V. White, 1901. *''Children of Hermes: A romance of love and crime''. London: Hurst & Blackett, 1901. *''A Crafty Foe: A romance of the sea. London: F.V. White, 1901. *''Wasted Fires: A romance of Australia and England. London: Methuen, 1902. *''A Dream of Freedom: A romance of South America''. London: F.V. White, 1902. *''Mistletoe Manor''. London: Long, 1902. *''The Divers''. London: A. & C. Black, 1904. *''The Author, the 'Ghost', and the Society''. London: Greening, 1904. *''A Colonial King''. London: F.V. White, 1905. *''The Dragon and the Chrysanthemum. London: De La Roche, 1908. Short fiction *''The Haunted Station, and other stories. London: F.V. White, 1894. *''Stories Weird and Wonderful''. London: F.V. White, 1900. Non-fiction *''Life and Nature Studies''. London: Sampson Low, Marston, Searle, & Rivington, 1887 **revised, London: Gay & Hancock, 1915. *''My Illustrated Diary of a Voyage from London to Australia: With a descriptive introduction''. London: My Diary Publishing, 1890. *''Lessons in Art''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1891. *''A Colonial Tramp: Travels and adventures in Australia and New Guinea''. (2 volumes), London: Ward & Downey, 1891. Volume I, Volume II *''Where Art Begins. London: Chatto & Windus, 1892. *''On Painting in Water-Colours. London: Reeves, 1897. *''On Oil Painting: With a chapter on tempera''. London: Reeves, 1900. *''A Plain Guide to Oil Painting''. London: Reeves, 1908. *''On Oil Painting: With a chapter on pasteloid''. London: Reeves, 1911. Juvenile *''Eight Bells: A tale of the sea, and of the cannibals of New Guinea. London: Ward & Downey 1889. *''Kings of the Sea: A story of the Spanish main (illustrated by J.B. Greene). London: F.V. White, 1896. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Hume Nisbet, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 28, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References * *Cowan, P. Nisbet, James Hume (1849 - 1923), Australian Dictionary of Biography, Volume 11, Melbourne University Press, 1988, pp 30-31 Notes External links ;Poems *Hume Nisbet at PoemHunter (1 poem, "Song of Sardanapalus") ;Prose *"The Vampire Maid" *The Old Portrait" ;Books * *Hume Nisbet at the Online Books Page ;About *Nisbet, James Hume (1849 - 1923) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography Category:1849 births Category:1923 deaths Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets